


Itinerary

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: Four Plus One [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun, three countries, and the space in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itinerary

In America, Junsu won't leave Yoochun alone until he agrees to teach Junsu English. Yoochun claims he's forgotten too much - he doesn't say he's tried to forget - but Junsu hears it anyway. "Teach me, and you'll remember more," he says, and Yoochun hears "Teach me, and you'll figure out new things to say."

In Korea, at home for the first time in months, there to stay for a while, Yunho is unusually quiet. Their first evening back, Yoochun finds Yunho alone in the living room, not-watching the tv. "I'm not going to get to go home," Yunho says, "Management says there's no time." Yoochun doesn't say "We're your family too," or even, "I understand." He stays, though, until Yunho gets up to leave.

  


  
In Japan, Changmin is more open, more willing to show his confidence. Yoochun wonders how Changmin can be so comfortable in a foreign country, with a language that falters on all their tongues, though least on Changmin's. It's not until Yoochun's removing the Japanese notebook from under Changmin's sleeping face at the end of a day filled with tv show recordings and magazine interviews that Yoochun's reminded of how hard Changmin works to do what is expected of him.

In the air between somewhere and somewhere else (Yoochun's stopped trying to keep track; he'll find out when they get there), Yoochun feels strangely disconnected, not quite one place, not quite another. That is, until Jaejoong, sitting across the aisle, reaches over to prod him in the shoulder and urge him to move to the empty seat beside Jaejoong ; everyone else is asleep and Jaejoong's bored. This is one place Yoochun will always be needed, he's reminded.


End file.
